Dreams Of A Flower
by AthiraMoon
Summary: A lonely prince who's life is always controlled, a boy born from a seed. How can the two love and teach the other what they need to know? And why are others hell bend and stopping them? Atemu/Yugi Yaoi! Crappy summary I know but I can't think of anything
1. A Flower Blooms

**Raysgurl18:** Hell yea! got the first chapter done! So yea this is very loosely based on Thumbelina so yea it gave me the idea but I wanted to change things around so I hope you will like it.

Yugi: So I'm Thumbelina but I'm not always small...YAY No toad then!

**Raysgurl18:** Ohh there will be a toad just not like the story.

Yami: So I'm a human prince?...Thank Ra I'm not a fairy.

**Raysgurl18:** Maybe...maybe not I haven't fully told everyone about you yet. Anyhow who wants disclaimer?

Yugi: I will! Yugioh and all parts of it do not belong to Raysgurl18 if it did we would all be even more messed up then normal...we belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Also Anything to do with Thumbelina does not belong to Raygurls18 or god knows what would happen...Thumbelina belongs too Hans Christian Andersen.

**Raysgurl18:** Thank you Yugi so no one can sue me! Anyhow on with the story!

* * *

One day a lonely old man was walking from the store. He had just finished another days work and got many things for his craft. He was a glass maker and made the most beautiful glass in the country. But the craft was not enough for he had lost his wife and she didn't have any children. Sighing the man passed a quite little store stopping when a voice called to him.

"My what a sad look on what I guess is normally a happy man." A tall male said stepping out of the store. His deep blue eyes seemed to smile more then his face.

"Tell me what is wrong." The man blinked .

"Well...I wish to have a child or a grandchild since my wife died before she could give birth too."

"Ah...how sad tell me your name and I will see what I can do for you...please come in you will find that I am not like most people." He offered a smile as he opened the door. The man nodded.

"My name is Solomon Mouto...how can you help me?" He asked as he sat down in a chair the male pointed too.

"I am a mage...I can give you what you want but I need somethings to help you." He said picking up a bowl full of water and putting it on the table.

"I need one of your white lilies, your golden and onyx bracelet, a ruby, a bell with a songbird engraved into it, a glass shape of a cat, and your wife's ring." He listed off the things as Solomon's eyes widened.

"How did you know I had those things?"

"I told you I'm a mage...but I need you to trust me if this is to work." Solomon nodded and gave him the items. Smiling the mage put each item into the water all but the ruby and the bracelet which he bounded together with a golden string and spider silk before putting it in the water watching as it all melted together and the water was sucked into the mix leaving behind a tiny seed.

"Take this seed home and plant it in a pot put it in a place where the sun always shines on and where the moon can too...don't forget to water it everyday." Solomon took the seed unsure but nodded as he was about to ask what he wanted in return the mage smiled.

"Nothing at all." He said before he escorted Solomon out the door leaving the old man alone.

Getting home Solomon did what he was told and soon after many months a flower as tall as a lily finally appeared. Solomon smiled at the beautiful flower and kissed it gasping as it glowed and started to open, it was not a lily but a white and golden rose and inside the rose as a small little boy who was just waking up he had the blackness hair that was tipped in red that seemed to change colors in the right light that went up in a the shape of an odd star. His face was framed but golden bangs that were as soft as silk, his silk was a lily white and flawless but the part that stood out the most were his eyes they were the same deep purple as his wife's. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hello grandfather." he said as Solomon laughed.

"I will call you Yugi." He said as he picked up the little boy.

Yugi never got bigger then Solomon's thumb but did everything he could to help is grandfather. Solomon made Yugi clothes and toys for him to play with and showed him how to sow and many other things. As the boy got older he learned he could talk to nature and make things grow and listen too him. He mostly loved to sit in flowers and listen to the songbirds sing and sometimes sing along when his sixteenth birthday came the mage appeared with a smile.

"I am glad to see everything is well." He said as Solomon nodded smiling brightly.

"Yes how can I ever thank you for this angel."

"You have no need to thank me." He said as he walked over to Yugi.

"I come with a gift little one." Yugi blinked as he looked up at the mage.

"This pendant has magic in it as long as you let it restore in the moonlight it will work and you must wear it at all times." He warned as Yugi looked at the little pendant it was star shape one and in the middle was the sun and moon over top each other and smiled.

"Thank you I won't forget." He said putting it on smiling.

A few days later Yugi was outside looking up at the apples wishing he could get up there to reach. Closing his eyes he put his hand on the pendant and remembered in a sparkle of lights Yugi grew to the size of a teen tho he was still smaller then most he was bigger. Shocked at the change he ran into the house and showed his grandfather. Time after that Yugi stayed in his big form to help out more and was in his small size when the pendant needed to be restored.

One day Yugi was working in his grandfathers shop humming lightly as he carefully put the glass works on selves waiting for a customer. He had started to make the little works himself. Humming lightly to himself he moved behind the counter and opened a window listening to the birds sing their songs.

"PRINCE ATEMU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The queen yelled out looking for her son. Atemu was hiding in a bush waiting for her to go by so he could slip by her and go out into the market. The prince pulled the cloak over his face more hiding his handsome face as he slipped out of the bush and ran to the wall using the vines he climbed up and over smirking as he ran to the market place.

Getting there he looked around at all the things been sold his crimson eyes alight as he looked at each stall and in each window till he came to a small little shop at the edge of the market. Tilting his head he looked at the glass work in awe before he walked inside the place.

"Hello can I help you?" A soft and lovely voice asked making Atemu look at the counter his eyes widened at the beauty in front of him that made all the artworks here dull in comparison.

"I am just looking Little One." He answered once he found his voice again. The smaller beauty nodded.

"Ask me if you need any help." He said as he went back to looking outside. Atemu could not help but smile as he stole glances at the male and looked at the works before picking up a fairy one. It was will made with ruby red eyes and long black hair ending in red, a pale white skin color with painted light red lips seeming to smile as he held a glass hand out reaching for something. Her dress was a beautiful flowing glow of a princess light green and blue made up the silk looking outfit with tiny slippers that looked like petals.

"This is very lovely...how much is it?" He asked looking at the male smirking when the male looked away blushing.

Yugi was looking outside and stealing glances at the stranger tho he could not see his face he could tell by his voice that he was handsome and his eyes showed a fierce fire within but a gentle kindness as well. When the stranger asked Yugi jumped slightly as he looked away blushing. Smiling Yugi told him the price as the stranger walked over and paid.

"Are they red gems?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes they are melted in with the glass so it looks more real, the red is rubies while her black hair is onyx and her skin a white opal. The dress is a very light sapphire and jade...the slippers are diamond." He finished as he boxed the work.

"It is very beautiful...did you make it?" Atemu asked looking into the males eyes. Yugi blushed as he nodded.

"Yes I did." He said as the stranger nodded.

"You are very talented...what is your name?"

"It's Yugi." He whispered trying to hide his blush.

"Yugi..." He rolled the name over his tongue liking the sound of it before he heard the sound of the horns. 'Damn it Mother must have sent out the guards.'

"I am sorry Yugi but I must be going." He said kissing Yugi's hand making the male blush even redder before he quickly went out the door. Yugi watched the male leave and sighed.

"I didn't even get his name..." He whispered before he put the money away waiting for his grandfather to return.

"I do hope he comes back to visit me again."

* * *

**Raysgurl18:** There done! But not finished for my plot bunnies are coming out of hiding and all hell shall come hehehehe.

Yami: she is crazy isn't she?

Yugi: I think so...but let's not say that to her face.

**Raysgurl18:** Who's crazy?

Yugi & Yami: Marik!

Marik: Someone call Bwahahaha *Get's hit with a frying pan.*

**Raysgurl18:** Not yet you don't come in till later now be gone before I really show you how a frying pan is to be used.

Yugi: Please review we love too here what you have to say but please no flames. Bye Bye for now. *Waves*


	2. Start Of A Journey

**Raysgurl18:** First off Happy new years too all! *hands out drinks and brownies*

Yugi: Brownies! *Takes a plate for himself glaring at everyone who came near him.*

Yami: Yugi are you okay? *Looks worried*

**Raysgurl18:** Oh he'll be fine once he runs out of brownies. Anyhow disclaimer as before I own nothing but the plot bunnies dancing on my head.

* * *

Atemu managed to make it back into the castle without anyone seeing him and headed straight to his room. Taking the glass work out he set it down on his desk smiling as he looked at it. Even tho she was smiling he could swear he saw the longing in her eyes as she reached out. 'Must be reaching for her love.' Atemu said in his mind as he stood up and took off his cloak changing into his normal leather pants and black tunic with a red sash before heading down to the throne room to get his mother to come down.

"Atemu! there you are!" His mother cried out as she saw him enter the throne room.

"I'm here mother." He said as he was hugged. Hugging her back he stepped back bowing lightly to the man still sitting on his throne.

"Hello father." He said as Ahknemkhanen nodded.

You cause a lot of trouble this time Atemu...what was so important that you had to skip your studies?" He asked as Atemu huffed.

"I just didn't want to study...I wanted to go out and explore a bit." The prince answered.

"Your a crown prince Atemu! You can't just go gallivanting all over the place you have to study and be ready to take the crown." His mother said sitting down in her throne.

"And to find a wife too." She added seeing the anger flare in Atemu's eyes.

"I don't need a wife to rule mother I want someone who I can trust and rely on, not some pretty air -headed princess." He growled glaring at his mother who glared back. Ahknemkhanen sighed.

"That's enough Akina...Atemu go to your room and finish your studies...I'll send Seto to keep an watch over you." Atemu dropped his shoulders in defeat before he walked out of the throne room seeing his cousin.

"Well...that went well didn't it?" Seto asked getting a glare.

"Shut up." He snapped heading to his room with Seto following along.

* * *

"Yugi! I'm back!" Solomon called out entering the house only to get tackled in a hug.

"Welcome home grandpa!" Yugi said cheerfully as Solomon laughed.

"I take it you missed me?" He asked as Yugi let him go and took the bags.

"Very much so Grandpa...Oh someone brought one of my artworks." Yugi told him about it and stranger. Solomon nodded as he listened to his grandson and smiled.

"That is very interesting." He said as he sat down in a chair with a groan.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" Yugi asked looking worried. The old man smiled.

"Yes just tired from the trip." He answered as Yugi nodded and touch his pendant taking the tiredness and pain from his grandfather.

"You should rest Grandpa...I'll make supper." Yugi said as he kissed his cheek before going to the kitchen. After they eat Solomon headed to bed leaving Yugi to lock everything up. Which he did with ease before going to his room and sitting on the window sill looking at the moon before he took the pedant off shrinking down to his normal size and left the pendant there before he climbed into a flower on the sill feeling the leaves close around him for the night and fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up early as the flower opened to take in the morning light. Yugi yawned as he jumped out of the flower and picked up the pedant before he grabbed a rope and slid down it to the floor before becoming big again. His house was full of rope and ladders for him when he was small to make it easier at night. Getting dressed the small male went outside smiling at the sun as he spun around laughing.

"Yugi do you think you can do me a big favor?" Solomon asked looking out the window at Yugi.

"Yes grandpa?"

"Can you go to the next town over and take this package to him? It's for Rebbecca." He asked as Yugi nodded.

"Of course grandpa." He said as he came into the house getting some things for the short trip before carefully packing the box.

"Try and be back before night fall." Yugi nodded

"I will grandpa you can trust me." He said before kissing the man on the cheek then walked out of the house heading down the road smiling brightly. This was the first time he got to go on a trip alone and was so happy about.

Atemu smirk again as he slipped out of the castle wanting to see Yugi again, but when he got to the shop and see the old man he frowned before he over heard Solomon muttering about Yugi and Atemu know where he was going and set out after the boy wishing he had his horse.

"I can't wait to see you again Little One." He said to no one as he ran after hopping to catch up to the boy.

* * *

**Raysgurl18:** I know it's short but I didn't want to start the trip till the next chapter cause a lot of things are going to go down.

Yugi: I'm going to get kidnapped am I?

**Raysgurl18:** No...not yet but other things will be happening. *Grabs a bat and looks at it*

Atemu: Why does she have a bat?

Yugi: Why are you going as your real name?

Atemu: *Blinks* Cause Raysgurl18 needs to get used to it again.

Yugi: Why are we calling her that? Let's go by her nickname.

**Athira:** Well since I just got told it is still me don't worry. So Please review and have a very good new years and many good times threw the year!

P.S. Also I looked over and did fix some spelling mistakes if you see more please tell me.


	3. Story and Secrets

Athira: No more bolding it annoying...anyhow I said things will start happening in this chapter not what I really wanted but I needed something to hold you in...and if you wondering where this came from it simply came from my head like before this is loosely based off the movie so a lot of things are different and have nothing to do with Thumbelina.

Yugi: You have a strange mind...

Atemu: You got that right Aibou.

Athira: When the hell did you come out of the corner?

Yugi: Just a little bit ago...ran out of brownies.

Athira: Did you taste them or inhale them?

Yugi: I tasted them anyhow shouldn't you do the disclaimer? I don't want to since you got me a stalker.

Athira: It's part of the story...anyhow I own nothing.

Atemu: I get to kill the stalker right?

* * *

Yugi continued his way down the path singing as he twirled around every once in a while. Not knowing that he was being followed.

Atemu watched Yugi listening to him sing as he pondered on how he was going to get close to the boy without it looking like he was following. 'This shouldn't be hard...just say I was walking and couldn't help but listen to your lovely singing...' He said in his mind. So lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed that Yugi had stopped at the fork in the road causing Atemu to bump into him making both fall over. Landing on his butt he groaned before he looked over at Yugi and gasped getting to his feet.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He said helping Yugi to his feet. Yugi blinked before his eyes widened.

"Your the man from before!" He said as Atemu chuckled.

"Yes I am...I'm sorry I had to run off like that I never got the change to introduce myself." Atemu said then made a face thinking of a name. 'I can't tell him my real name or he'll know I'm the prince...'

"So...what is your name sir?"

"It's...Yami...my name is Yami." He said knowing that no one knew of his half-brother for many reasons.

"Yami...that's a nice name." Yugi said as Atemu smiled.

"Thank you but I like your name much more...where are you heading Yugi?" He asked looking at the two paths.

"Ohh I'm head to the Summerfell too take a gift to a friend...oh no the gift!" Yugi gasped out and he took off his bag and started to look threw it before letting out a breath.

"It's not broken..." Atemu looked at he work.

"I'm sorry I didn't know...thank goodness it didn't break." He said before smiling.

"If you like I could come with you? There are bandits that do come threw here once in a while and I can help keep you safe." Atemu explained as Yugi nodded.

"Okay! I would love to have you come Yami." He said before started down the path he needed to take. Atemu smiled as he walked beside the boy stealing glances again. He still hasn't shown him what he looked like and was unsure if he should or not. Yugi was wondering what the male looked like but knew he shouldn't press, he didn't want his new friend to leave him anytime soon. Taking a hold of his pendant he played with it since the moon did circle around the sun.

"That is a very beautiful pendant you have...where did you get it?" Atemu asked seeing it keeping his surprised hidden. 'That is the symbol of the trinity...why does he have a complete one?' He asked in his mind. Yugi blinked at he question before he looked at his pendant.

"I got it has a birthday gift from a very close family friend." He answered smiling.

"I never take it off."

"I see..." Atemu said making a face before he smiled.

"They must be very important to give you a trinity pendant." 'This way I can see if he knows anything about it.'

"Trinity? Like the fairy three story?" Yugi asked frowning trying to think if it was one his grandpa told him.

"Yes the fairy three and many call it...do you know the story?"

"I think I do but I don't really remember...do you know it?" Yugi asked looking at him. Seeing Yami nod he smiled.

"Can you tell me it?" Atemu blinked before he sighed.

"Sure...many years ago they say that fairies lived among us...tho we never saw them for they kept hidden. The fairies were sprites that lived in the forest listening to everything around them and helping them when they took. Then one day a eclipse came and the moon blocked out the sun...on that day the fairy Queen had twins...both boys one of the sun and one of the moon. The two grew together and were never apart till one day the Moon heard a sound and followed it. What he found shocked him...in a flower a white and golden another fairy sat, they say the fairy was breathtaking a small angel from the sky...they said that because unlike the rest of them this fairy had feathered wings." Atemu explained as Yugi listened.

"I remember that part...but didn't something bad happen...between the brothers?" Yugi asked as Atemu nodded.

"I'm getting to that...anyhow the Moon moved to the angel and asked for his name. The angel smiled saying that he was called Star. So Moon brought Star back with him to the fairies home where many fell for the beautiful Star...one of the fallers was Sun the older twin. Soon Star lived with them and everyday the Moon and Sun tried to win the Star over while arguing with themselves. Finally the Star told them that whoever could bring him a flower like the one was sitting in back to him in full bloom then that one would be the one Star will be with. Both brothers nodded and vowed to find a flower."

"Didn't Moon go back to the flower that he found Star in?"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you the story?" Atemu asked smiling making Yugi blush.

"Sorry."

"It's alright little one...Moon went back to the flower taking the fully blooming flower back while Sun search and searched for a the flower for he didn't know where the one was and had to find a different one. Moon showed up in front of Star showing him the flower. Star smiled as he walked over.

"This is the flower that I wanted...thank you Moon I am forever yours." Star said before he kissed him as Sun came back empty handed for the flower was one of a kind and Moon had already gotten it. Heartbroken that he had lost, Sun left the Fairies home unable to watch them be together...after sometime Sun returned finding Star alone looking at the flower. Seeing Sun Star smiled and held out his hands to him but Sun shook his head and drew out his sword before he stabbed himself with it, letting the flower soak up his blood becoming a deep red and orange rose. Star cried out before he ran over and pulled out the sword crying for he loved Sun as much as he loved Moon and didn't want him to die...just then Moon came in and saw Star holding the sword and covered in his brothers blood got mad and without thinking he killed Star in rage before he sat a dew drop on the rose showing him what had happen...horrified by what he had done he put both Sun and Star within the flower before he joined them killing himself as well. The fairies mourned over there loss. Then one night another eclipse happened and the rose became white and gold again before opening and inside the three where laughing alive and well as they flew out both Sun and Moon now had the feather wings like Star. They became the Fairy Trinity with the powers over all nature in tune with the fairies.." Atemu finished with a sigh.

"That's all I know." Yugi nodded before he giggled.

"Thank you for telling me...Grandpa said that this symbol was special and that it would grant powers to whoever wears it...then he laughed and said it's nothing more then a story and the symbol is a good luck charm." Yugi said laughing not telling him that he knew the story was true but didn't want him to think he was crazy. Atemu smiled at that.

"I guess that's all it is." He said touching the Sun pendant he wore under his cloak. During the walk there Yugi started to sing lightly. Atemu listened till he realized he knew the song and started to sing with him. Not knowing to both of them that they were being watched by someone or something that wasn't very friendly.

"His voice...it's beautiful...I must have him." A male said grinning evilly as he stalked them, following the sweet bell like voice.

* * *

Athira: Wow...this story really is starting to control my mind...*Swings bat a few times before picking up a golf club smiling.*

Yugi: why are you getting things?

Athira: To hit people.

Atemu: Why? And Why does this story should like something else you tried but never got going?

Athira: Cause it's fun to hit people...and yes it is from a old fanfic I never got going...oh Marik~ You want to be in the story?

Marik: Of course the only evil in it should be me HAHAHAHA-*Get's hit with the bat in the face.*

Athira: Soon...when I run out of things to hit you with your in the story.

Atemu: If he's the evil...can I still kill him?

Yugi: Atemu! Enough or your getting nothing tonight. Anyhow Keep reviewing it makes Athira happy.


	4. Taken

Athira: I'm back! And I'm soooo sorry for taking so long! I was moving and got sick it wasn't pretty but I'm back know and I can continue with this lovely story!

Atemu: I'm glad your better now you can get to the fluff scenes with me and Yugi. *Wrapped arms around Yugi's waist.*

Yugi: But she building up the story If we jump to that now then it'll ruin the whole thing.

Atemu: Maybe but I have a hard time keeping my hands off you.

Athira: Well keep them off till I say so. *Swings a pole* Or else you join Marik.

Atemu: *Hides behind Yugi.* I'll be good.

Yugi: She own nothing in this story!

* * *

"YUGI!" A girl cried out as he was tackled into a hug.

"Rebecca how are you?" He asked catching her. Atemu watched a jealous rise coming out as he glared at the girl from under his hood.

"I have missed you so much Yugi! You need to come visit me more." She said letting him go before seeing Atemu. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Yami, he walked with me over here." Yugi answered as they all went into the house. "I got your order." He said digging into his bag pulling out the box as he gently set it down on the table. Rebecca looked at the box before she opened it and squealed.

"It's perfect! Oh Yugi you must thank you grandfather for me." She said as she looked over the figurine. Atemu rolled his eyes as he held back a growl when she set it down and grabbed Yugi's arm wanting to shower him the new flowers.

"Their beautiful Rebecca." Yugi said as he started to work on the small garden but winced when Rebecca picked a flower. Atemu saw the wince and blinked finding it a odd thing that he would do that unless he poked himself on a thorn or something.

"Are you okay?" Atemu asked leaning close to Yugi's ear making the smaller one shiver slightly.

"Yes I'm fine I just had a small pain nothing bad." He answered trying to hide his blush from Atemu. 'We do I keep blushing around Yami? This is not good…' He said in his mind as he stood up making Atemu step back.

"Rebecca I should get going grandpa wanted me home before dark." He said as the blond girl whined at that.

"But I want you too stay longer…you could always spend the night." She said with a sly voice making Atemu want to gag.

"I'm sorry Rebecca but you know how my grandpa can be." Yugi said getting his arm free as he stepped back only to have Atemu's arms wrap around him.

"We should be going now Little Star." He said as he pulled him out of the house making Rebecca growl.

"Yami I think that was a little mean." He said pouting as they walked away from the house.

"Sometimes you have to be like that to get people to leave you alone." He said still not letting Yugi go yet. Yugi blushed redder when he noticed that Atemu hasn't let him go yet and was unsure on how too tell him too or if he even wanted him too.

"Let's get going." Atemu said as they headed off back down the path.

* * *

After some time Atemu let Yugi go even though he didn't want too. It soon started to get darker out making Yugi move closer to Atemu not liking the dark or what could happen in it.

"Don't worry Yugi I will keep you safe. "he said as he took a hold of Yugi's hand making the smaller one relax a bit.

"I know and I trust you Yami." He said smiling up at the male.

"I found you again little one…" A deep voice said making the two stop walking and look around.

"Who's there?" Atemu asked pulling Yugi closer to him.

"I do not need to answer to the likes of you. I will take what is mine." The voice said as the sound of thundering hooves suddenly appeared and a horse and man came out of the trees right at them. Atemu and Yugi broke apart as Atemu drew out his sword ready to fight. The man turned his horse around and charged back at them grabbing Yugi as he ran pass him.

"YAMI! HELP ME!" He cried out reaching for the male. Atemu rolled out of the way as he got back to his feet she took off running after the.

"YUGI!" He cried out before they came to the bridge. The male and Yugi got to the other side and cut the ropes while Atemu was on the bridge. Atemu tried too keep his balance till the bridge fully broke and set him down to the water below.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed in horror as he was taken away.

* * *

Athira: SEE! Thing s are happening!

Yugi: Atemu….how could you do that to him? And Now I'm stuck with some stalker guy…

Athira: Sorry Yugi but it had to happen…next chapter is all about Yugi meeting his captor and some new friends.

Ryou: Please review!


	5. Taken Anew

Athira: Okay I am soooooo sorry for taking so long again I still got medical stuff going on with me so I've not really been thinking about writing but I did finally get this chapter out!

Bakura: About damn time woman! I want in this story so I can torture someone.

Athira: Relax Bakura you will get to show up in this chapter. Also I sent out a preview to one of my reviewers and I didn't write it down but I remember the main part of it so it may be worded different.

Atemu: that was smart…OWW! *Get's hit in the head by Athira*

Athira: That's from a reviewer for not being protective pervert, horny self that you are. See I remembered!

Yugi: so am I going to get saved?

Athira: I'm not saying…so who wants to say it?

Atemu: She owns nothing! Everything belongs to it's rightful owners.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. 'Where am I?' he wondered as he sat up rubbing his eyes before he looked around gasping at the crystal castle he was in. Getting out of the bed Yugi walked to the balcony and blinked reaching out his hand touched something cold.

"What the?" he asked as he heard a chuckle.

"Good morning Little Star." A male said as Yugi glared, it was the man that took him from Yami. 'Yami…I hope your okay…' Yugi said in his mind before he noticed with horror that his necklace was gone.

"I am not a fool…I know all about you." He said showing him the pendant before he put it away.

"What do you want with me?" Yugi asked as the man smiled more.

"I want you…a flower child is very rare to find now a days." he said walking away.

"I will be back later my Little star." he said laughing as he left the room. Yugi watched him leave before he sighed and started to look around his box. The castle was all crystal and no cover to hide in.

"What is he going to do watch me clean?" he asked out loud with he sat down on the bed again, tears coming to his eyes.

"I want to go home…I want to be with grandpa again…I want to see Yami again…" He said whispering the last part as he curled up and cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

Atemu continued to run before he stopped getting to a fork.

"Yugi…wait for me I'll find you." He said before he went down a path thinking about his little one.

* * *

"So this is the Lord's home." A guff voice said with a wicked smile.

"Got that right he has one of the biggest treasure room next to the palace." Another voice said smiling.

"Good…let's go in." the first voice said as about 15 men headed to the home.

* * *

"Wake up Little Star." the male said opening the box and gently stroking Yugi's cheek before trailing his finger down the male's body. Yugi woke up with a start as he moved off the bed and away from the finger.

"Don't touch me!" Yugi cried out at him glaring as the man chuckled.

"Why not Little Star?" He asked as he reached for Yugi again he ran into a closet locking the door. The male glared before he slammed the lid closed and walked off. Yugi watched him leave before he sighed and slid down the wall.

Slipping into the master bedroom the thief smirked as he saw the pendant and picked it up.

"This will get me a lot." He said as he looked around.

"Hey! Give me that necklace!" A voice yelled out making the thief look around for the voice before he saw Yugi who had come out of the closet and banging his fist on the glass.

"What of earth?" The male asked walking over before he smirked. "Your just as good as the necklace." He said looking around for a smaller box. Finding one he opened the lid and reached in grabbing Yugi before he could get away and put him in the smaller box locking the lid.

Yugi 'oofed' as he was put into the new box and glared at the male before he was put into a bag as the thief continued to loot the room before slipping out.

"The Lord here is stupid…no guards." One said as the one with Yugi nodded.

"It's no fun without something to fight…but we will go with this." He said as they left the place.

(A/N: I know that was a easy get away but he's still not free yet)

Getting to there hide out the men went threw the things they got as the leader took the pendant and the bag with Yugi in it to his room and set the box down. (A/N this is where I did the preview sorry if it is different T.T)

"Are you going to give me back my necklace yet?" Yugi asked sitting cross legged on the bottom of the box as the man laugh.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked as he looked at the pendant. "You should be happy at least I am not going to try anything with you." He said looking back at him as he got some cotton and a piece of clothes and put it in the box.

"There now you have a bed be grateful." He said as Yugi huffed but made a bed.

"Your going to be sorry." Yugi said as he sat down as the male laughed again.

"Whatever you say runt." he said before he left the room.

"Stupid white haired thief…needs to get kicked." Yugi muttered before he laid down.

"But still…I should thank him for getting me away from that creep…" he said before he started to think of Yami and sighed.

* * *

"Damn you thief! How dare you steal from me!" the man yelled as he trashed what was left of his room.

"I will get my flower child back. One way or another Bakura." He growled.

* * *

Atemu pulled out his sun pendant and closed his eyes. "Please…show me where Yugi is." he whispered as it started to glow. "Bakura!" he gasped before he started to run again.

"I'll be there soon just hang on Yugi." He promised.

* * *

Athira: And another short one…sorry it is short and for the changes in it!

Atemu: So I do have magic after all.

Yugi: Cool now I'm not the only one but I'm suck with Bakura. Atemu! Hurry and save me!

Bakura: Bawhahahaha! He will never save you.

Atemu: Watch it thief I'll get my little one back.

Athira: Please review! Oh and I am now looking for beta readers since I have crappy grammar anyone want to help me? Send me a review saying you want too and your email address thanks!


	6. Moonlight Friend

Athira: Wow I'm updating at a normal time it's a wonder.

Atemu: You got that right not making everyone wait forever for a damn update.

Athira: Quite you…also I was offered that someone who beta for me but I need a email address to send it too. But the position is still open for the time being.

Yugi: I like this chapter I make a new friend and find out a secret.

Ryou: I'm just glad that for once I get to do something to Bakura…stealing from him is fun.

Bakura: Why you little son of a b-OWWWW! *gets hit in the head but a rolling pin.*

Athira: no swearing!

Yugi: She owns nothing at all!

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes as the box he was in was opened and someone picked him up. The male was a lot like the thief but different at the same time, he was more gentler in looks and aura.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you." He said putting Yugi on the bed before he dug out the pendant and gave it to Yugi, shocked that it shrank so Yugi could put it on. Once done Yugi grew back to his human size.

"Thank you." Yugi said smiling at the male.

"It's nothing. We must hurry if we are to get you out of here." He said as Yugi nodded. The two slipped out of the room working on getting passed the drunks and sleepers. The male put his finger too his lips signalling Yugi to be silent. Yugi nodded as they slipped out of the hideout.

"Where are you from?" He asked looking at Yugi who tilted his head then told him.

"Hey…what is your name?" Yugi asked blinking.

"Why are you helping me?"

"My name is Ryou and I want to help you I have no other reason to help." he answered as Yugi sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get a better answer then that.

"Alright…so what are you going to do now?"

"Not sure…I guess I'll take you home then decided on what I'm going to do then." Ryou said as they walked.

"I hope Yami is alright…" Ryou blinked.

"The Prince Yami? But he went missing years ago." Ryou said as Yugi blinked.

"No…he was in the village there was no way that he could not be known or around." Yugi shook his head trying to understand.

"\Maybe you met Prince Atemu…did he have a pendant?" Yugi nodded.

'I think so…it was of a sun." Ryou sighed.

"Then you met Prince Atemu…Prince Yami has a moon pendant everyone knows that. It's part of the family history and of the fairies." He explained. As he looked at Yugi.

"I don't know why he was calling himself Yami but he really is Atemu the eldest prince of the land."

"But…why would he lie to me?" Yugi asked hurt that he was lied too about who his friend was.

I'm sorry if I shocked you on that one." Ryou said as he continued walking Yugi slowly following along.

* * *

Atemu pulled out his pendant again and looked at it watching the glow faintly. "You not acting to Yugi's so who's…oh no!" he gasped in shock before he started to run again. 'he can't be back! He disappeared after the second eclipse…Yami…my brother….'

* * *

"Bakura I will get back what is mine." The male said riding his horse looking for Yugi. "Little flower you can not hide from me." he said smirking as his red eyes narrowed. "My other will not have you not again."

* * *

"So my little rabbit wants to play…fine I will find you and my prize." Bakura said with a laugh about too leave before he smiled.

"But…I think I'll give then some time before I hunt them…"

(A/N: I should end it here…but since people want me to go longer I will try.)

* * *

"The sky is so bright at night, the stars are so nice." Yugi said as he looked up at the sky. Ryou looking at Yugi then the sky.

"I guess so…I never really looked at the sky at night…never had a reason too." Yugi stared at Ryou in shock.

"Never?" He asked staring at the male.

"Never." he said back smiling at Yugi. Who slowly smiled back at him before they started to laugh together.

"Come one there is a place we can rest for the night at." Ryou said as Yugi nodded as he followed Ryou.

After getting to the Inn Yugi sat in their room staring out at the moonlight.

"Yami…are you really Prince Atemu?" He asked out loud knowing he wouldn't get an answer but he wished he did know.

* * *

Atemu slipped into Bakura's hideout looking for any sign that Yugi was there. Getting into Bakura's room looking.

"So the prince himself comes…"if it's not one it's another." Bakura said as Atemu froze and looked at Bakura.

"Where is he Bakura." Atemu demanded making Bakura laugh.

"Are we demanding after you trespassed on my tuff? Sorry but I don't know who you are talking about." he said making Atemu glare as the doorway was blocked by Bakura's men making Atemu frown as touched he's pendant getting ready to fight.

Hahahaha! Do you really think you can get out?" Bakura asked laughing at Atemu who glared then smiled.

"Why yes I do. Now watch closely." he said as he pulled out his pendant and held it up.

"Anar'alah belore! Blind!" Atemu called out as the pendant flared too life blinding everyone as Atemu ran from the room and hideout. After he left the light died as Bakura glared.

"I will get you for that." he swore as he sent his men after Atemu and headed out himself too find Ryou and Yugi.

* * *

Athira: So much fun. I hope that is better with the length.

"Atemu: So I speck a different language?"

Athira: Yup. By the site I was on "Anar'alah belore" mean "By the light of the sun." I think it's from WoW World of Warcraft.

Yugi: So I have a friend…and Atemu how could you lie to me? About being a prince and being your brother?"

Atemu: Sorry little one but it make for a better story.

Athira: Anyhow I have a reviewer who wants too beta read for me but I can't find your profile or anything too write too you But I thank you for the offer but I just noticed that there are beta readers for this site so I'm going too check into that. But If I can't find anyone to do it then I will post in a chapter and if you could send me your email address in a PM or review I can send you the next chapter to beta read for me thank you very much!

Thanks to all my readers!


	7. AN

Athira: Hey everyone it's Athira here I got some bad news…thanks to work and school I have not had any time to work on this story. BUT as soon as I get some free time I will do my best to update this story.

On a side note...I am still looking for a beta reader.


End file.
